Dominic's Motorbike
by Eureka234
Summary: Episode 13 extended... what COULD have happened. On the search to help Anemone and Eureka, Dominic gets lost. WARNING: STORY OF AN EROTIC NATURE. CONTAINS LEMON. MAY DISTURB THE INNOCENT! 3 :P


"Renton" Dominic began, gazing me deep in the face "If you're serious about saving Eureka you've got to be serious about helping me. I know it's tough, you've been through a lot, but you are also capable of a lot more"

"That sounds alright" I had trouble taking it all in, thinking of Eureka "But I still don't understand"

"Ride my motorbike for a bit" Dominic requested, heaving his leg over the seat and pacing to the compartment seat where I was. "We've got to get rid of this or we're going to lose speed. I need you to follow my directions. I've never been to this city before and having a one track mind I need all my focus on the map"

"Uh, sure. Only what do I do?"

Dominic knelt down and screwed the compartment seat off "Sit down in front. I'll teach you controls"

"I have ridden a scooter before. I doubt this is much different"

"The basic concepts are the same" Dominic agreed, still concentrating hard "but it's a little different, let me show you"

I didn't know what to think, so I just followed orders. I sat in front of the motorbike and placed a hand over the steering. I jumped as Dominic put his gloved hands over mine, even if he meant nothing by it "Okay, this is the clutch, these are your breaks. Make sure you don't go over the speed limit"

This is all basic stuff, I zoned out for a while, not thinking of much at all, not even Eureka. There was something comforting about having someone's hands on you, it was as though no matter what was going on around me, everything was okay. I pondered this thought, closing my eyes, until Dominic hit me across the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" I grumbled, rubbing my face. It felt swollen and red "I didn't do anything!"

Dominic shook his head before patting me on the head, which came off as rather insulting.

"If you stay alert you won't die. Now come on, let's go"

We tried starting and stopping the bike for a minute or two before Dominic sat directly behind me. It reminded me of movies where the girl hugs the male character from behind. Maybe Eureka would do that to me on a bike someday.

No, concentrate! Even though the wilderness was empty, it was still important to keep my eyes on the path in front.

"Take a sharp left in one, two… three!"

I turned, and was surprised to see more wildernesses.

"Well done, Thurston. You're not bad at all"

"Um, Dominic… how do you know where you're going? It all looks the same"

"Never question the map, Renton"

But I looked and saw he was staring at the compact drive, not the map. Why was he doing that?

"Renton, watch out! Take a right"

"Oh, sorry!"

When the impact of the sudden movement had disappeared, I took a deep breath.

"Dominic, you're the one who knows about desperation disease. Why do you have to stare at the compact drive like that? It's not healthy. Imagine how unhappy Anemone would be if you lost yourself in a compact drive"

Lost yourself… in a compact drive. For some reason it sounded like the initial stages of becoming a coralian. I didn't know how true it was though. Knowing me, it wasn't, just me being stupid.

Dominic peered away "This compact drive has already stolen the soul of my younger sister. I doubt it has the will to destroy anyone else. You've got to remember it's a living thing. The scubs anyway"

He said it rashly, as though he didn't have the patience to talk about such things.

"Yeah"

I felt sad; remembering Will, but Dominic tapped my shoulder.

"Keep your eyes on the road Renton"

"I…"

This didn't feel right. I needed to stop driving after a while. Dominic's lack of emotion was unnerving. He was usually so kind. Maybe he was just worried about Anemone.

"The next town is in a quarter of an hour. Please save all your questions until then"

So I did.

* * *

The next town was incredibly small. After taking a quick but glorious toilet stop, Dominic and I sat down outside of a bakery. I ended up getting an apple almond scroll, while Dominic treated himself to a large espresso coffee and a wheat biscuit. I didn't feel like drinking anything. I was distressed. While we ate, Dominic scanned the map over and over, crossing out areas with a red sharpie pen. Deep in his work, I felt awkward cutting him out of his concentration, but it was necessary.

"Dominic?" I began nervously. Dominic started shaking his pen.

"Yes, Renton?"

"What happened to your sister? I mean I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I don't exactly know anything about you, and I'd like to know as much as I can about the scubs. They just seem significant somehow."

Dominic gave me a hard, cold stare I didn't understand. I was also a little scared, sis, but I hoped he understood my reasoning.

"Funny. My sister said that too. 'The scubs are important, somehow', knowing they provided us with power"

Dominic paused, but after seeing my interested face decided to continue and expand. "She wanted to communicate with them through a compact drive. She wanted to know if they were truly happy being part of a compact drive. Instead they ate away at her mind, and she became a ragdoll. At the time, the compact drive was the closest thing she could get to communicating with the scub coral."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive" Renton frowned "so is she still at your house?"

"Oh no" Dominic gave a shrewd nostalgic smile "My house is gone. It burnt down during this war. My parents died too, but she…. She had already died a long time ago"

"Why… if… if you don't mind me asking, of course!"

Dominic observed me very cautiously. He didn't know whether he could trust me. In fact, he looked remorseful, and so incredibly, incredibly sad. Sis, it made me ache inside. It reminded me of Eureka, of wanting to make her happy, but not being able to. Is this what Dominic had felt with his younger sister?

"Leah was as good as dead anyway" Dominic pushed his sadness away. He took an overly large swig of his coffee "I tried seeing councillors to help me deal with it, but it was useless. Nothing worked. All I could think was the most beautiful sister anyone could ever have was gone. Our parents were not supportive to say the least, and we both wanted to run away, but since we couldn't, we confided in each other. We told each other everything. If she hadn't been there I probably would have gone insane."

He sighed, deep in thought.

"I think that's why she wanted to communicate with the scubs. She was lonely. Only having a brother for company must have been isolating, especially when she saw normal people in the streets, with friends, pets. Our parents never paid for us to go to a proper school. We learnt at home, through technology and relatives, but they didn't like animals. It was a shame, because there was nothing Leah liked more than meeting new people and making new friends, no matter what their origin. So when she got her new bike, she gave it a name and personalized it"

"Does that mean the bike you have now is…"

Dominic nodded "Yes. I managed to change the parts to fit the SOF style, but I wouldn't let them give me an entirely new one. No one understood why, except Anemone of course. I told her about Leah one morning, when I first met her. She was curious as to how dark my mind was capable of sinking"

He sighed, and chewed the corner of his biscuit "I'm sorry for the depressing talk, Renton"

"No, it's very interesting! I never thought about compact drives that way"

"Hmm" Dominic smiled "well it seemed a little childish at first, but sometimes I wonder if losing her soul to the compact drive means she had finally become friends with it. Either way, it was a lifeless existence.

There is one memory that sticks out. It was late afternoon and I'd gone out counselling. When I got back, it was quiet, so I wondered if anyone was home. Mum and Dad sometimes went out sight seeing. Wanting to find a book out of my Dad's study, I entered without knocking and… my Dad was there, with Leah, using her body for his own selfish sexual purposes. It was disgusting. We didn't even speak. He just jumped away and I took Leah back to her room. I'd never felt so alone in my life, so useless"

Renton blushed, and Dominic started to sound like he had tears in his eyes.

"She was nothing better than a stupid toy to him, a blow up doll, he couldn't take her eyes off her as soon as she lost her mind. So I… I killed her"

"_What?"_

"You wouldn't understand, you've don't know what its like to see these things, to think it could have been going on for months when I was at counselling. When it comes down to it, good or bad, I'm sure that's what Leah would have wanted, especially since she was incapable of communicating with anything human anymore. So one night while helping Leah wash herself up, I took the compact drive and threw it into the bathtub. Initially it was very hard to get it off her, so after fighting, crying, biting, kissing and hitting her to make her let go. Completely obsessed, she slowly climbed into the tub after it, and as she bent down to get it… I pushed her head underneath"

Dominic gave me a pained look. Tears were falling down his face "She was barely breathing to begin with its as though she had finally given in to what her body wanted to do all this time. It was relieving, but in the most horrible way. I only had to hold it under for half a minute"

"Is that why you joined the SOF?" I asked. Dominic was trying breath deeply and calm down. "Because you realized then you were capable of killing someone, even if it was somebody very close to you that you never wanted to harm?"

"Yes, and I had nowhere else to go" Dominic covered his face "Right now I just want to forget about it, but at the same time, it wouldn't be right to forget someone so beautiful as Leah"

"What happened to her body?" Renton demanded, "Did your parents find out what you did?"

"No" Dominic wiped his eyes on his sleeve "They never found out, because they didn't care. I just told them I brought Leah to the hospital, and they believed me. They never tried to confirm if it was true. But I did bring her body underground to a mine. Now the compact drive was free from Leah's hands, I used her motorcycle. I let the scubs take her body back into the earth and put it to good use. I figured she'd like that. She had a great relationship with nature"

"That's nice of you" I smiled. I wasn't sure what else to say. his story was so unbelievable, so much more intense than anything I'd ever been through with my family.

"Well, that's it. I'm sorry for losing my professionalism. I need to concentrate on figuring out this map now"

He sipped up the rest of his coffee, swallowed his cookie and went off to a swimming pool.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to cool off"

As I watched him walk away, I saw him in a brand new light, a brilliant sunshine. Dominic was so amazing, Sis. He was able to end the life of someone close to him with his bare hands, I can hardly kill people I hardly know in an LFO. He has a lot of courage, Sis, and still he is completely selfless. He wasn't thinking about anyone except what his younger sister had wanted. I hope I can be that sort of brother for you too, Sis, someday.

* * *

"So Renton, you am romantically involved with Eureka, am I correct?" "Um !"

Of course! Now Dominic had said all he wanted about one important girl in his life, its only natural he wanted to know about me. Rather stumped, I looked at the ground.

"Er, I thought it was obvious" Renton blushed.

"Ahaha, well I thought it was best not to jump to conclusions. Pass the soap?"

I did underneath the door. Taking showers in cubicles' right next to each other was a calming experience, if anything it amplified the feeling of intimacy. I almost felt like a younger brother to Dominic watching Dominic's hand disappear from underneath the cubicle. I realized I wanted to make him as safe around me as I felt around him. It was all very confusing, as I was meant to keep my distance from him. He was the enemy.

"So Renton, have you thought about all the things you'd want to do to Eureka?" he chuckled "Oh silly me, you probably are too young to be thinking about that"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure what you mean, but I have been wanting to kiss her for a while. That would be enough for me"

"Yes, I suppose that would be enough for me too. At least initially"

"HUH! Whom are YOU talking about?"

"Anemone, of course"

"Oh. Right"

I realized I was being silly and heartless. I don't know why, but it bothered me somehow, the fact we were jumping a spectrum of so many emotions. Maybe people just liked picking on me. Dominic started humming to himself.

"Dominic, what did you mean 'for starters'?"

Dominic went silent for a second before laughing. He laughed so hard I almost thought he had started crying.

"Oh, you don't need to be worrying about that, Renton. It's far beyond your scope of practice, and imagination"

Scope of imagination?

"I have a _great_ imagination!" I protested, determined to prove myself "What exactly did you mean?"

"Oh, nothing"

He ignored me, humming to himself again.

"Dominic! Tell me, please"

Dominic sighed, "I'm not sure your adolescent brain can take it. Or your body for that matter"

"Try me. I can take it, I'll prove it to you. I won't chicken out!"

I couldn't see him, but I'm sure at that moment Dominic would have been smiling.

"Are you sure?"

I had to think for a second.

"Yes, absolutely"

There was a tense break in conversation as the only thing audible was the shower water crashing down, and humming, then Dominic spoke.

"Then come over here"

"Er, what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I want to train your imagination. It shouldn't be too hard, but I'm hoping it won't break you"

"Huh?"

It made me wonder why I wanted to do this in the first place. What was Dominic going to do? I had no idea. What if it was something horrible? But I wanted to prove that I wasn't a child. I could take anything I wanted to. Maybe if I did this I could understand in greater detail what Talho and Holland talked about, what every other member of the Gekkostate and adult understood- and they'd no longer make fun of me. If anything, I could start making fun of them, Sis. This was going to change it all. I uttered the words quietly, trembling a little.

"Just a sec"

it was Dominic- how bad could it be, right? Right, Sis?

I turned off my water, walked out of my cubicle, towel wrapped around me, and tapped on Dominic's door.

"Open if you want" I mentioned cautiously, half wishing this was all a dream

Dominic did, looking casual as ever.

"Why hello, Renton. Fancy seeing you here" he smiled. I blushed, smiling nervously.

"Hello Dominic" I glanced around, paranoid about my crutch "so what did you want me to do?"

Dominic looked thoughtful. He brought a finger to his chin. "Oh, I'm hoping this isn't illegal. You are 16 or over, aren't you?"

"Um, I don't know. I haven't been keeping track"

It was such a stupid thing to say, Sis, but it was true! The Gekkostate were so disorganized I sometimes didn't know which was was up. I looked here and there "but what difference does it make?"

"A great deal of difference" Dominic sighed "Okay, never mind, I'll take your word for it, just this once"

He turned fully around, and I couldn't help but look directly at his crotch. I know it was rude, but it was an instinctual thing, I told myself. When someone is naked you're going to look in those places. I'm sure if it was Eureka…

I gulped, feeling incredibly nervous and paranoid all of a sudden. Dominic was so musclely, pale and toned. It was quite amazing, Sis. I'm sure you would have liked looking at him.

Dominic laughed at me.

"Haha, it's okay, Renton. Nothing you haven't seen before. I mean, the anatomy anyway" he blushed "so I'm wondering what do you think happens when parents try and have children?"

"Erm" I went beet red "I –I don't know. Nobody ever told me. I just know its something disgusting. That sounds stupid, right? You're going to think I'm an idiot now?"

"No" Dominic was looking thoughtful then "I see. Well, don't pressure yourself. it won't help anything. No need to be so uptight, I can explain it to you. Just don't cover your ears, okay?"

So he explained. It was fascinating, but also terrifying. I had never thought of Eureka like that, I had no intention to, but the way he made it sound, was so amazing.

"It's like the next level of evolution and consciousness" Dominic grimaced, stars in his eyes "People say you're never the same once you've experienced it"

'Um, they do?"

"Yes. But that's not all. You can experience an entirely new world with another person. It's separate to any other kind of experience, its own special set."

I smiled. That sounds like something I would want to experience with Eureka someday.

"But I figure I ought to train your imagination, teach you the boundaries of this new world, Renton. I promise I will not force you to do anything in return, but I would like to show you something men love to get done to them by the ladies"

"Erm, 'done to them'?"

"I promise if you follow my instructions you will not know any better, and if you want me to stop, just give me a tap on the shoulder"

"But Dominic" I began, sounding nervous "You're too tall for me. I can't tap your shoulder from here"

"Haha" Dominic had to cover his mouth with his hand to calm down "You really are naïve"

He knelt down in front of me, and tugged at the towel around my waist. "Would I be able to uncover this?" he asked politely. I thought hard. I had seen Dominic already; it made no difference to him what I looked like. I was just uneasy because I wasn't used to it, but that was gone now.

"Sure"

I let him pull it away, and he used it to cover himself up.

"I'll trade it back to you when I'm done"

"When you're done? Done with what?"

Dominic ran a bare finger smoothly down the tip of me. It was so tempting, so incredibly…

Dominic smiled at my insane blushing.

"Just close your eyes and think of Eureka. Imagine I'm her. I promise if you do that, it won't hurt"

"Erm"

I thought back to all Dominic had ever done to me, to other people. He had only been kind. He hadn't asked anyone for anything in return. He just wanted to see a smile on everyone's face, on my face. I shut my eyes. Maybe I could trust him. This would certainly be an indicator of that.

"Okay. But tell me when it's over, alright?"

Dominic laughed again "Don't worry, you won't need me to tell you"

"But what do you mean by…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. Something warm, wet and completely immortalising had moulded itself to me, shifting up and down, creating a spark of pleasure down my spine. It was so addictive, so good. I never knew something this amazing had existed before now. I felt a flush go up into my face.

"Oh my god" I murmured, awed

Yet no one could hear us, water was still gushing all over me, all over Dominic. Dripping wet to the absolute core, this sort of setting was perfect. I felt my hips move of their own accord, only Dominic knew what I wanted and brought his head further down over me. But no, Dominic told me to think about Eureka, so despite how skilled Dominic was at his job, I had to imagine Eureka!

Eureka, Eureka, Eureka…

The feeling only grew as this happened, a growing paralysing thing like a disease. My breathing became heavy, like I was running a marathon. I lost track of what I was doing, my focus was only on how good this felt, how much I wanted more. I restrained a moan. Then another one. Dominic could tell I was enjoying myself, he went faster, sucked harder, used so much more focus into what he was doing. Yet the more I thought about Eureka in his place, I started to tremble all over. Something monstrous was building up inside of me, something like an explosion.

"Oh god, how did you learn this?" I blurted out, putting a hand through Dominic's wet hair and tugging at it out of the intensity. Dominic put up a finger to silence me, but I swear I heard him giggle.

Sweat was washing off my face with the shower water, and I felt Dominic's hand comforting me, running it along my knee, as though to say the most selfless thing. I couldn't describe it. All I knew in that moment was everything was perfect just the way it was. nothing could beat how magnifent it really was. I let go of all my worries, of all my expectations. Suddenly my back arched, and I restrained more strange noises coming from my mouth.

Dominic seemed to know what was happening. Just before something exploded inside me, he grabbed my saliva covered dick with one hand, and covered my mouth with the other. There was some incredibly fast rubbing and I spurted something all over his naked body. He felt it, satisfied, tasting some in his mouth.

"Salty" he pointed out "You must not know how to masturbate, eh, Renton?"

"I don't even know what that word means" Renton admitted shamelessly. Dominic smiled.

"Don't worry. I can show you some more stunts if you like"

"Um, Dominic" I began, trying to catch my breath. "Why do you have to do this to me? Why can't you just explain it?"

Dominic grimaced a very naught grimace. He glared at me.

"Well that would be no fun, wouldn't it?"

I stared flabbergasted. He was serious.

"I could use with the practice, and you're a good looking guy. Not saying my heart belongs to you, not in the slightest. I guess I was curious as to how you would react. I'm strange like that. Besides, what's wrong with some first hand experience?"

"You are a bit of a whackjob"

I smiled, but not for long. Dominic patted me on the head, only this time it wasn't meant to be offensive. He turned me around.

"May I please relieve myself? I'm not asking you to comply, just open your mind to new experience. You can learn a lot about yourself, and that is important in this special set of experiences. Very important indeed"

It was almost as though he was wearing a uniform again, he sounded so serious. We were lucky the water was pounding down so hard, or someone would over hear us.

If I was honest, Sis, I didn't feel scared anymore. I knew nothing bad could possibly happen with Dominic. He was taking good care of me, and he had no intention of making fun of me.

"This is how men make love to each other. Now call me crude, but I'd like you to relax and let me show you what its like. Nothing could be more eye opening then experimenting first hand. It'll help you avoid some angst."

"No angst is good" I said, blankly. Dominic smiled.

"Two girls make love to each other by playing with each others anatomy, but I can into that later. For now you can learn the male side of things"

Dominic placed my hands against the walls of the shower, holding my hips steady.

"This might be too much in one go, but let me know if it hurts"

What was he going to do ? I had no idea, but sweat was creeping down my face. I was a little frightened. Nervously, I heard dominic's breathing get closer to mine, closer and closer until I heard Dominic restrain a moan and I restrained a scream. Now we were making up for restrain by breathing heavily. I hit my head against the wall. Dominic had just inserted himself into my backside. Wow, men were strange!

"It does hurt" I admitted, rocking back and forth to get comfortable "But I think it could feel really good if you…"

"Yeah. I've got it"

"Owww" I moaned, pushing back against Dominic. It hurt but the pleasure was so much more intense. Dominic's breath was shuddering. He was having a worse job than me keeping quiet.

"Mmmm… please relax, Renton" Dominic whispered, and he put his hands very softly on my shoulders "this isn't supposed to be stressful"

I felt him kiss me on the neck, Sis, and I was seriously starting to question whose heart Dominic's belonged too, but then I thought, he was kind of like me, open and caring. He was just trying to make me happy. That's all. It was then that I fully trust him.

"Please continue" I begged, unable to contain my excitement. Dominic ran a hand softly through my hair.

"As you wish, Commander Thurston"

that made me laugh like a lunatic, which I think was the point, because I relaxed a great deal, and Dominic increased speed. It was rhythmic but very hard. The friction was driving me insane. I felt my eyes roll into my head of their own accord. Unable to stop myself, I put my hand over my dick and tried to copy what Dominic had been doing a while ago. Never before had I touched myself, at least not with this intent. I went faster, and harder, and Dominic did too. The breathing was incredible. We were trying to be silent, but then again, I don't think anyone else was in here, not yet anyway. The thought was torturous.

"Oh god that feels good" Dominic muttered "It's madness, Anemone, oh no, please stop"

Oh, I understood now. Dominic was imagining someone else. For some reason this hurt me, although I did understand where he was coming from. I wanted to get his attention.

"Go harder, Dominic, stop thinking about Anemone" I blurted out, and Dominic kissed me on the neck again before continuing.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see what it felt like"

"I understand, don't worry, please just keep going"

"Ohh shit. Fuck fuck fuck" Dominic muttered to himself, pulling me closer "mmmm I think I'm going to cum soon"

"What does that mean?" I asked, but too late. Dominic had gained momentum. I was getting pounded against the wall, so hard I think I was going to get bruises. I tried to keep some distance though so I could 'masturbate'. It wasn't long before Dominic realized what I was doing.

"Good boy, Renton. Keep experimenting, this is good for you" Dominic sounded genuinely proud of me "Now if you could just give me a sec, if I can get this right I can time it perfectly. Just hold on"

Hold on to what? Myself? Hell yes I would.

"god fucking damnit Renton" Dominic gasped

Things got faster and more electrifying, until the world was a blur, the sound of bodily fluids was excruciating, moans were all I could hear. I wanted to ejaculate all over the wall, and I'm sure Dominic did. His breathing was intense. It almost overtook the sound of moans and water.

"Ah shit, I can't take it" he murmured, and I felt his pain. I felt it to the point I could hardly speak.

His moans became louder, longer and more pronounced. It was incredibly arousing it made me want to make noise too. I let him shove himself inside me, fulfilling his deepest wishes. Then Dominic exploded with an indescribable noise. "Mmmggg!"

He grasped onto me as tight as he could, and groaned into my arm, gasping. I was too distracted to notice. I quickly finished too.

With a slippery noise, Dominic fell out of me and stumbled onto the floor, letting the water wash all of it away. He opened his mouth and let the water droplets fall in, breathing heavily, red and flushed. I did the same, grinning at Dominic.

"That was kind of strange, but thanks" I grinned. Dominic gave the thumbs up.

It was true, Sis, we were both crazy, but we both really cared for one another.


End file.
